


caring for your telepathic boyfriend: the manual

by SoManyThings



Series: telepathy doesn't entail communication [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Telepathic!Shirabu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoManyThings/pseuds/SoManyThings
Summary: it's not plain sailing to have a telepathic boyfriend, regardless of one might think. luckily, tsutomu has a handy guide!





	

**Author's Note:**

> man this is just a fluffy sidepiece to 'intuition' because i like writing goshiki the considerate loving fluffball <3
> 
> pretty short and very indulgent, but i hope you enjoy it anyway!

**ON ANXIETY**

“Shirabu?” Goshiki poked his head through the door of one of school bathrooms. “Shirabu, I saw you come in here.” 

“What is is, Goshiki?” he sighed; Goshiki pattered into the room softly, only to find his boyfriend leaning over the sink, with the tap running and water over most of his head. Goshiki’s eyebrows furrowed. 

“Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Goshiki-”

“You did sort of dash out of your classroom when I saw you last-”

“Goshiki, stop talking,” he muttered, voice quiet and  _ strained _ . Goshiki blinked, looking down at Shirabu, where he had his hand pressed to his face.

“Headache?”

“ _ Anxiety _ ,” he spit, and Goshiki made a soft noise of understanding. 

Shirabu had, for the past three weeks, been agonisingly pouring over all his notes, textbooks, and various resources in preparation for this trio of exams. He had two of them consecutively in the morning, then one in the afternoon, and they were  _ important _ . Most of his grade, if Goshiki remembered correctly.

“Everyone’s so worried, and it’s so  _ loud, _ ” he muttered, voice shaking and on the edge of tears. The absolute pitiful state of his voice drew Goshiki’s attention, and he frowned. That’d do it, wouldn’t it.

Sure, being stressed and overwhelmed for an exam was something in itself, but when you had to deal with telepathically hearing everyone around you stress in the same excessive manner? Yeah, that was hard. Not to mention the fact that Shirabu was most likely far more prepared than the rest of his classmates. If he was struggling, it was a wonder what kind of agony the others must have had racing around their minds.

“Do you wanna go outside?” Goshiki asked, words particularly slow in an effort to remain quiet and calm. Those two adjectives were hardly  _ ever  _ used in relation to the boy at hand; when it came to Shirabu, though, he had always made an extra effort.

Still, Shirabu let out a shaky breath, and nodded, making his way over to Goshiki and gripping the edge of his shirt. Goshiki inwardly smiled, hoping the affection he felt came across for the boy next to him.

As they sat down below a shady tree, not too far from the exam hall but far enough to be quiet, Shirabu leant his head against Goshiki’s shoulder with a huff. It was like he was more so  _ annoyed _ at the fact he was anxious, rather than hindered by it. Typical of him, really.

Goshiki hummed, bringing his hand up to play with hair softly, in a way that he knew would help calm him down. More than anything, all that Goshiki was trying to achieve was some quiet. There wasn’t anyone around, only a few middle schoolers running around the field ahead of them before school started, and if Goshiki had to guess, he didn’t think they’d be thinking anything stressful.

“I can feel you trying not to think too much, Goshiki,” Shirabu said, breaking the silence and drawing Goshiki’s attention down to him.

“Is it that noticeable?”

“Mm, more so than if you just let yourself be,” he hummed. Goshiki laughed awkwardly.

“Well, I’m trying to make it quiet. You need space,” he said, and felt Shirabu smile against him.

“Thanks, bowlcut,” he murmured. In return, Goshiki ruffled his hair messily, getting an offended noise from him and a shove to the side. With a laugh, the taller boy stretched, glancing at his watch and showing Shirabu the time. He let out a long groan, shot with so much frustration and worry that it was damn near pitiful.

“Fuck,” he muttered, dropping his face to his hands.

“Hey,” Goshiki said, knocking his shoulder against his boyfriend and drawing his attention. “You’ll smash it. Because you’re Shirabu!”

Shirabu looked up at him, staring at him with a blank look and his mouth dropped open, before breaking down into laughter.

“Thanks, Tsutomu,” he said, with one last chuckle, before pushing himself up to stand and dragging Goshiki after him.

Finally calm, and focused on his own thoughts rather than the worries of people around him, Shirabu did end up passing the exam with flying colours.

Just like Goshiki had expected; because he’s Shirabu.

 

_ LESSON #2: Finding the right degree of space for him is hard, but not impossible. Just let him breathe and remind him that he’s cool as shit. _

  
  


 

**ON MAKING OUT**

If there’s one thing Goshiki knew about  _ himself,  _ it was that kissing was one of his favourite things in the world. And, as far as he was aware, Shirabu could tell. Easily.

“Jesus, you’re loud,” Shirabu mumbled against Goshiki’s lips, biting the top one gently. Goshiki moaned softly. 

“I didn’t- say anything?”

“Not what I meant,” he said with a laugh, going back to kiss him properly. Goshiki hummed, letting himself be kissed. Because  _ jesus _ , Shirabu was good at it. Well, he quite easily knew  _ exactly  _ when he did something Goshiki liked, which he supposed made things easier. 

He was always curious about what kissing someone while being telepathic was like - Shirabu had explained it once, how he could feel the same happy emotions Goshiki had as he had them, and when something felt particularly good, it was like he was buzzing. He sort of understood that; the buzzing feeling when Shirabu nipped at his skin, or drew his fingers up along his arms until he shivered.

And yet, despite the fact that very buzzing feeling was prickling under his skin as he thought, he felt himself frown, internally. That was only what made  _ him _ feel good. What about Shirabu? What made him buzz?

He pulled back at the same time as the boy above him did, to give him a wary look. 

“What?” Shirabu asked, sitting back on Goshiki’s thighs as he pushed himself up to lean back on his forearms. “You got confused all of a sudden.”

“Yeah, I-” he began, trailing off. How could he phrase this without sounding weird?

“Did I do something you didn’t like?” Shirabu asked, in a voice that sounded like he really didn’t believe that was a possibility.

“No, no, it was good, just- what do you like?” He said, looking up at Shirabu and receiving a completely blank stare in return, although his eyebrows did furrow slightly.

“What?”

Goshiki laughed, quietly, dodging the flick Shirabu aimed at his head. 

“I mean, you can tell what  _ I  _ like without me saying, but what about you? Like, in terms of kissing, and stuff?” 

Shirabu said nothing, looking down to where his hands sat on his thighs with the same confused look, eyebrows still scrunched up on his face. Goshiki eyed the nervous tapping of his fingers, and frowned.

“Y’know, you still worry too much about whether or not I’m happy,” he said, drawing Shirbau’s attention to him once again before he nudged Shirabu off of his legs and onto the other side of the bed.

“Goshiki-?” he asked, eyes widening slightly as the taller boy practically caged him into the bed, legs on either side of his hips and arms just above each shoulder.

“Is- is this okay?” He asked, chewing on his lip. Shirabu laughed quietly, wrapping his arms around his neck.  _ Figures _ , he thought, thinking on how typical it was for Goshiki to make a big gesture and still be such a dork about whether or not he made a mistake, or something.

“You’re good,” he responded, leaning back against the bed.

“Just- lemme try something,” he mumbled, before pressing a kiss to Shirabu’s lips and cutting off any room for debate. Not that he had any, per se.

And then they were back, where they had been, but flipped. Goshiki, taking the lead marginally this time to kiss Shirabu, run his tongue against his teeth, bite softly on his lips. Shirabu hummed, and Goshiki felt him smile against his lips.

Pulling back, and ignoring Shirabu’s confused noise, he began kissing softly down his jaw and neck. As he pressed a warm, open mouthed kiss just over his clavicle, pressing himself against the smaller boy to reach, he heard a very audible gasp, and felt the hands that had previously just been resting around his shoulders grip tightly into his hair.

“Yep, that- I like  _ that-”  _ Shirabu rambled, near breathless.

Goshiki beamed, before pressing another - very proud - kiss to the same spot and revelling in Shirabu’s small gasps and soft, endless moans.

 

_ LESSON #16: He is very oblivious, and sometimes you need to forcibly make him realise he can enjoy things too. _  
  


 

 

**ON ANNOYING MAGICAL FRIENDS**

“Satori! Get out!”

“Well, aren’t you getting  _ lucky- _ ”

“I swear to  _ god,  _ Satori-”

 

_ LESSON #17: Lock doors.  _

 

 

 

**ON LOSSES**

“You okay, Tsutomu?” Yamagata asked, nudging his shoulder with his own as they left the gym late that night. He sighed, absolutely exhausted. 

He had stopped sobbing, at least. 

“I’m tired,” he practically moaned, slumping forward. Five. Full. Sets. He had played five full sets, and it was a wonder he could still stand. Yamagata laughed, ruffling his hair. 

“You did good,” he muttered, leaving the youngest boy to make his own way back to his dorm with a smile and a pat on the back. 

He only managed a few steps before a soft sniffling noise drew his attention, waking him up slightly. He backtracked, peering down the gap between two gymnasiums and staring harder when he picked out a small purple blob tucked away in a corner. His eyes widened when he recognised the mop of light brown hair.

“Shirabu?” he called, quiet and mindful of the rest of his teammates behind him, as he made his way through and crouched across from his boyfriend.

“Kenjirou?” He tried, again, peering closer to where the boy had curled in on himself. Wordlessly, and only a little awkwardly, he wrapped his arms around the small boy in front of him. He did not say anything when the small body in his grasp started shaking in tears.

“I’m not telepathic, you have to tell me why you’re upset,” he murmured, and Shirabu huffed, pulling away from Goshiki to look up at him with a glare.

“Why the fuck do you think?” he spit.

“No, I mean- talk to me about it. You’ll feel better if you do that, right?” He said, the hint of a smile on his face. Shirabu rolled his eyes.

“I’m  _ sad,  _ because we  _ lost,  _ Tsutomu,” he said. Goshiki nodded. “What the hell do you want me to say?”

“I mean, I’m sad because I lost points hesitating, and if I had been better we would have won,” he offered, voice hard and worn. Shirabu blinked. In the space of a few hours, where Goshiki had been energetic and passionate about his plans to become ace, he had dwindled to… this.

It was depressing. 

But here he was, sitting cross legged in a dark, cramped space on campus where his tall frame really shouldn’t be able to fit, just to comfort his teary boyfriend with the acknowledgement that yeah, they had sucked. It wasn’t something Shirabu had ever wanted to have to deal with, say the least, and he simply sighed.

“I know all of that, Goshiki-” he said, after a moment of quiet. Goshiki furrowed his eyebrows, looking at him steadily in the dark. “I- it’s not like I actively snooped, but it’s all so  _ obvious-” _

It was like a pair of floodgates, really. Once he started talking, he couldn’t stop.

“And, y’know, Tendou is sad because he’s quitting volleyball, and Yamagata is angry at h-himself because he lost the last point, and, S-semi is upset that he couldn’t play m-more- and- and-”

Goshiki cut him off, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and letting him cry on his shoulder, because now he really  _ was  _ crying.

“And  _ I’m  _ upset because if I couldn’t help t-this year, I’ll n-never be able to be a good enough  _ captain-”  _ he gasped out. Goshiki frowned, turning his head to face Shirabu’s directly, pulling back only enough to let him look at him.

“That’s not true, Shirabu.”

“Really?  _ Really?  _ What am I good for if I can’t do enough to help us win?”

“You’re good for me, Shirabu,” he mumbled, quietly, and Shirabu stopped, giving him a long, measured look. In return, Goshiki gave him a small smile, and slowly,  _ finally _ , he reciprocated it.

“Thanks, Goshiki,” he muttered, after a long silence.

Slowly, as he calmed down, he let his boyfriend press a quick kiss to his lips, and evntually pull him up to stand. And then, they made their way out to the paths back to their dorms, hand in hand, and finally felt a little bit lighter.

 

_ LESSON #29: He doesn’t pay enough attention to his own emotions, and that is bad. Make him. _

**Author's Note:**

> \\(*´▽`*)/
> 
> yell about shiragoshi with me @ americanbeautiies.tumblr.com 
> 
> ((my goal to slowly dominate the shiragoshi tag is workiiiiiing))


End file.
